Un Gato Perdido
by Baby-kotori-sama
Summary: Una extraña pareja es reunida gracias a los hilos del destino, o quizas solo gracias a un gatito perdido.


Vagaba cual el sol, paseaba siempre por el mismo lugar, la misma calle, a la misma hora y hasta quizas habia la misma gente. Pues si, su vida definitivamente no se encontraria entre las mas emocionantes del mundo, pero que podia hacer?, de todas maneras a ella le gustaba asi, era feliz con su comun, simple y silvestre vida.   
  
No negaria que alguna vez habia deseado que algo ocurriese y cambiara su monotomia, pero esas cosas nunca suceden. Que mas podia pedir tenia una casa, y una cuenta en el banco que le permitia todas la comodidades sin tener que mover un dedo; todo gracias a su padre, al cual ella apenas habia conocido. No es que esto le hubiera dejado un trauma ni nada por el estilo, en realidad se sentia mal porque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Desde siempre habia sido totalmente autodependiente y bastante suficiente, tenia varias amigas, algunas de ellas muy cercanas. Pareja fija nunca ya que no le encontraba el sentido o lo divertido de aquello, sola como estaba se encontraba bien, por alguna razon la idea de tener una pareja que con la cual estar junta y hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que la gente encuentra fasinante a ella no le agradaba, ni nada mas lejos que eso. Si, bueno quizas su vida ademas de aburrida era algo vacia: sin amor, sin trabajo y sin pasion alguna, ni siquiera tenia un hobby, al menos que caminar una 3 horas diarias lo fuera, ademas tambien lo hacia por recomendacion medica, odiaba los deportes y hacer ejercicios, ahh... ni vicios tenia, no alcohol, no drogas, no tabaco, nada de nada. Y apesar de que esto le preocupa, no hacia nada por evitarlo, es que no habia encontrado algo que realmente le gustara.  
  
Miro para el cielo entre la paredes de los negocios amontonados en la cuadra, sintio que la obserbaban, si la estaban observando solo que no era una persona sino un gato, en realidad un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas negras, un gatito de lo mas comun. Por la pinta que tenia se notaba que no era de nadie, en esa ciudad cada vez habia mas animales callejeros. Sintio algo por el gatito, pena, lastima? no era algo mas bien como compadecimiento. Nunca se le habia pasado por la cabeza tener animales, no los odiaba pero tampoco le agradaban demasiado. Bajo la cabeza y se encontro con una veterinaria, que ironia, el gatito se encontraba justo en el techo de la veterinaria. Por acto reflejo vio la hora, aun era temprano y no habia ninguna razon para volver a casa, nadie la estaba esperando.  
  
Sin pensarselo entro a la veterinaria. Eso haria le compraria un poco de comida, se la dejaria tirada poir ahi y se iria a casa, a calentarse y a leer un buen libro, apesar de ser solo mediados de mayo hacia un frio terrible, de pronto le vino la imagen del gatito en el frio, sufria el frio tanto como ella?, una amiga siempre decia que ella era tan frilenta porque no tenia quien le calinte el corazon, su filosofia era "que el invierno podia ser la mejor epoca si se la pasaba con alguien que se amara en la cama", quizas ella nunca sabria si eso era cierto o no.  
  
De pronto un a voz la saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Disculpe, que necesita?- dijo un voz profunda y algo grave.  
  
levanto la vista y vio a un hombre joven que tendria aproximadamente su edad.   
  
- Necesitaria comida para gatos.  
  
- Cual?- le pregunto el tipo con cara como si hubiera 7 mil marcas.  
  
- Cualquiera- le resposdio cortante. El tipo la miro con cara de asco?  
  
- Cuanto quiere gastar?  
  
- No mucho  
  
- Eso imagine. El gato es suyo?- le dijo con cara de mas asco aun. Que tan fea era?, molesta y con su poco orgullo herido, trato de herir igualmente.  
  
- NO, es para el gato muerto de hambre que se encuentra en el techo.- si hubiera habido mas cliente probablemente la habrian tomado de loca y se habrian ido, pero alli solo se encontraban ellos dos...  
  
- O sea que es para un gato callejero? - pregunto y pudo notar que su mirada hacia ella cambiaba. Es que tanto le sorprendia que ella hiciere una accion de caridad?  
  
- Si, pero sino me la da rapido el gato se va a ir y ya no me va a servir para nada!  
  
- Oh, disculpe- se dio vuelta y cogio una bolsa de 1 kg.  
  
- Aqui esta, quiere que subamos arriba para ver si esta?- me quede muda, no sabia que decir, pensaba que esto iba a ser mucho mas facil. Solo queria ayudar a ese maldito gato y por eso se estaba metiendo en problemas. Pero la sonrisa que ese tipo le dedico en ese momento quedaria guardada en el fondo de sus recuerdo, por alguna razon estaba segura que nunca la podria olvidar. Ahora que lo miraba bien, era el tipo masd lindo que habia visto el la vida real, es mas, parecia un actor de cine o un cantante mas que un veterinario. Entonces sintio que el color se le subia a la cara, debia estar tan roja que los tomates parecerian incoloros comparados con ella, espere que no se me notara demasiado.  
  
- No le voy a hacer daño. Acaso tengo cara de violador?- le dijo el actor de cine-veterinario, estuvo a punto de decirle que mas bien se parecia a un modelo, pero se contuvo.  
  
- Bueno, vamos- dije sin saber que mas decir.  
  
Afortunadamente el gato seguia alli, como si hubiera estando esperandola por alguna razon, como por arte de magia, el gato no se escapo cuando los sintio llegar sino todo lo contrario. Lo que siguio tambien fue como por arte de magia, mientras alimentaban al gatito empeso a hablar con el tipo, si ese no era el tipo de sus sueños no se quien lo era.   
  
Ella se quedo con el gatito, aunque el tipo tambien lo queria, se lo dio si prometia cudarlo bien, y para comprobar esto lo iba a visitar todos los dias despues de cerrar la veterinaria, incluso los domingos, era obio que sentia mucha pasion por su profesion y algo mas por mi. Claro que esto solo duro un tiempo ya que como todas las cosas, la situacion cambio, evoluciono , para bien o para mal solo el futuro lo dira. Pero si me lo preguntan a mi, decir que cambio para bien es poco, yo mas bien dira que cambio para infinitamente mejor. O solo dire que pude experimentar si la teoria de mi amiga era o no cierta. Definitivamente lo era. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
la sensacion de dejar una parte de tu vida atras, la inseguridad de desconiocido que sigue, sera mejor o peor?, cambiar, todo a causa de mudarse de una casa despues de todo solo es una casa no es el hogar cierto?   
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Suficiente   
  
Solo conoces a las personas cuando estas con ellas, siempre va a haber una parte de las personas que desconoces. No se puede pretendre que te conoscan a fondo asi como no puedes pretender conocerlos a ellos a fondo, la humanidad es asi de triste. Pero esto tambien produce la capacidad seguir sorprendiendose de una persona aun cuando has vivido con ella mas de 20 años, seguir amandola y que esta te siga amando. Esto puede que tambien se daba a que las personas cambian a traves de los años, aunque no nos demos cuenta, aunque no lo quieramos; sucede. El hecho de vivir significa cambiar, y nadie puede evitarlo. Un dia te levantas y de repente te das cuenta que la persona que tienes a lado no es la misma que antes, y que tu tampoco lo eres, en un momento sus caminos se desviaron, se separaron, tomaron elecciones que lamentablemente no pueden estar juntas. Y caes en una aguda depresion, sigues amandola pero... no es lo mismo, es el fin.   
  
Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba, en tu mente, en tu corazon....  
  
Al verla a los ojos no puedes evitar ver todo lo que vivieron juntos, todo lo que pasaron, y sobre todas las cosas, lo que sentiste. Pero la vida es solo un espectaculo, y como todo show debe continuar sin importar lo que pase en el. La vida no es estable, ya que los sentimientos no lo son ¿por que deberia serlo?. La realidad se te cae encima, y te das cuenta que no esta bien , que nada lo esta pero.... ¿como decirlo?. Quizas es solo una crisis y ya pasara como pasaron otras... solo quizas. Si dos personas se aman cuando es el momento de decir realmente "suficiente", no lo se. La vida no es eterna y... el amor tampoco, cuando este ultimo se termina quizas no mueras pero estoy segura que el sentimiento debe ser algo bastante cerano. Y si estoy equivocado? si todo esto esta mal?, no lo se , no puedo saberlo, lo unico que se es que hoy es el dia. Le dire todo: que ya no siento lo mismo, que yo ya no soy el mismo. El momento se acerca, ella llega, abre la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios como siempre, me saluda con un fresco beso y se dirige hacia la cocina; abro la boca para decirle pero las palabras no salen de ella, entonces tan de repente como antes me doy cuenta de algo: la sigo amando.  
  
Quizas si se ama el momento para decir realmente "suficiente" nunca llega. Y eso aun no ha cambiado.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" No se es feliz teniendo todo lo que uno desea sino amando todo lo que uno tiene" ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Pensamientos nocturnos  
  
El ventilador daba vueltas sobre mi cabeza, estaba agotada, con esta seria la decima noche sin poder consiliar el sueño.  
  
Ya me sabia la programacion de la television a la madrugada de memoria, podria decirla en orden alfabetico o de atras para adelante y sinceramente no tenia animos para leer nada. Era demasiado tarde para llamar a cualquiera de mis amigas y mas aun para decirle a alguna que venga a hacerme compania. Aunque estuviera en un horario mas o menos aceptable en el fondo sabia que no lo haria ya que ultimamente me estaban pareciendo de lo mas insoportables todas ellas, probablemente eso significa que la que se encuentra mal soy yo misma. Quizas deberia ir a un psicologo o tomar algo para dormir lo cual resultaria mucho mas rapido, efectivo y sobre todo mas economico que un año, al menos, de analisis. La idea de contar ovejas me causa mas depresion que sueño.  
  
Di unas cuantas vueltas mas en la cama, y de repente comprendi que no importaba lo que hiciese esa noche no dormiria. Me asome por la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a una calle poco transitada de noche, aunque de dia era un verdadero hervidero de gente llendo y viniendo enfrascados en si mismos sin importale en lo mas minimo si alguien seguia vivo o dejaba de estarlo. Me gustaria poder pagarme un apartamento con un balcon, pero eso era un privilegio que no podia costearme por el momento.  
  
Me quede observando a una puta que subia al auto de un tipo de clase media. Me imagine que el tipo provablemente estaria infelizmente casado y que su odiada mujer habia salido con unas supuestas amigas, lo cual habia sido aprovechado por el hambre de placer de aquel sujeto. Apuesto que le serviria para alimentar al menos dos dias completos a la prostituta y a su familia, o quizas yo solo tenia una imaginacion demasiado...como decirlo? activa.   
  
Era exactamente ello lo que habia provocado aquella situacion que no me permitia conciliarme con el hada del sueño: Habia conseguido un buen empleo, que seria perfecto para mi solo con un pequeño detalle: quedaba fuera de mi pais; claro que para la mayoria de la gente en esta epoca eso era mas bien un beneficio, pero a mi me plateaba mas de mil cuestionamientos, la mayoria imposible de resolver.   
  
Abandonar mi cuidad, donde habia nacido, crecido, vivido casi 27 años, donde se encontraban las tumbas de mis padres, todos mis amigos, ex-novios (bueno, no todos) solo por un sueldo de empleada, en la sucursal de una empresa multinacional, que quedaba en un pais donde yo siempre seria una extranjera al fin y al cabo.   
  
Dejar mi aparmento, al cual yo le habia cojido tanto cariño despues de tanto tiempo. Seria yo, capaz de dejar toda una gran etapa feliz de mi vida? Cierto no tengo todo lo que quiero pero amo todo lo que tengo. De todas maneras, llendome tendria todo lo que quisiera? lo dudo. Dejar ir todo para lanzarme en una pileta que no se si esta llena? la idea no me convencia en lo absoluto y el tiempo estaba corriendo a la velocidades anormales para mi. El tiempo siempre tanto y tan poco a la vez, lo mas valioso y lo que mas malgasta el hombre... Debia llevar mi respuesta antes de fin de mes, osea que solo me quedaban unas dos semanas... odio tomar decisiones tan importantes, de esas que dependen tu destino o el de los demas. Son realmente odiosas. Los cambios eran algo que nunca me habian gustado, en realidad la mayoria de las veces me habian salido bien, pero ... estaba insegura, eso era lo que me pasaba, tan simple y tan complejo como eso. En realidad no recordaba haber estado tan insegura nunca, para el que no lo sepa definitivamente va a la lista de "no orgasmico".   
  
La verdad no tenia nada a que apegarme tanto, supongo que con el tiempo habia aprendido a querer a esta pequeña y sucia cuidad donde la mayoria tenia tantos problemas que no tenia mas espacio para los de los demas. Tal vez la respuesta llegaria sola sin que yo la busque tanto, asi como me llego la idea de que esta noche no dormiria de ninguna manera y asi fue.  
  
Levante la mirada y pude ver atraves de los cables que atraviesan la ciudad en su totalidad la luz del sol, el comienzo de un nuevo dia que deseaba que me lleve a caminos ocultos donde nadie nunca habia andado, ya que todos los demas solo me llevarian a lugares donde otros ya habian estado... y entones comence a prepararme...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Desde lo alto de una montaña   
  
somos capaces de ver todo   
  
pequeño. Nuestras glorias y nuestras   
  
tristezas dejan de ser importantes  
  
Aquello que conquistamos o   
  
perdemos queda abajo.  
  
Desde lo alto de una montaña   
  
vemos que el mundo es grande   
  
y los horizontes anchos.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- test   
  
1 los 3 hombres mas ricos del mundo  
  
2 los 5 ultimos ganadores de boxeo  
  
3 los 5 presidentes mas importantes de la historia  
  
4 las 5 ganadoras de miss mundo  
  
5 etc   
  
nadie ser acuerda de ellos, la gente solo se acuerda de las personas amadas y de las personas que los aman.   
  
Conocete a ti mismo. Escucha lo que dicen de vos los demas.   
  
Nunca hagas nada por nadie. Hacerlo para alguien.  
  
Arregla al hombre y el mundo se arreglara solo.  
  
Quierte a ti mismo, nadie morira el dia de tu muerte.  
  
Asi no queras que nadie te quiera a vos mas que asi mismo.  
  
Se el eje de alguien no el mundo de alguien.  
  
....................................................................... 


End file.
